Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline)
The Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX is a members of a Legendary EX, is a first appearance of Ben 10: Creation Voltion episode The Royal and the Revenge of the Retaliator, but new of Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse, is a into a Ben 10 and A-Nine: Heroes United, but is appearance of Great Legend War to fighting Ultimate Fusion Warrior. Appearance The same as a Sugilite, Red Inferno, and Upgrade. The enhanced same as AmpFibian, Armodrillo, NRG, Water Hazard, and Terraspin using the powers as a Ultimate Aggregor. The final same as NRG, Alpha, Ultimate Echo Echo (with a disk on a bodykit), and Armodrillo (his a arms from bodykit) using the powers as a Ultimate Ben. Powers and Abilities *'Flight': Using the powers of Sugilite and Red Inferno can control cyrstal/fire and fly. *'Pyrokinesis': Using the powers of Red Inferno had showed the abilities to hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. *'Control Technology': Using the powers of has the ability to reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical solid at will. His internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' any technology within reach by spreading over it like solid, enhancing it far beyond its original design. The size of the device is inconsequential. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. *'Lasers': Using the powers of Upgrade can reconfigure his form around his eye in order to fire a plasma beam from it. Upgrade is also capable of forming simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes and also partially posses a machine to enhance his lasers. He can phase through metal and technology. *'Energy Absorption': Using the powers of Sugilite has the ability to absorb/conduct various kinds of energy and channel it into energy beams, which can destroy whole turrets or melt through the trailer of a truck, or light. *'Super Strength and Durability': Using the powers of Sugilite and Upgrade possesses enhanced strength. Sugilite has very dense skin, making him very durable. Weaknesses *Sugilite is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. *Sugilite has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once. *Also, being made of metal, Upgrade's body can be affected by magnetic fields. Personality The final form of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX has prior to can E.V.O to destroying. Ghost Warrior Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX is a prior to flashback by Ben talking to White Kyurem. Quotes See also with Quotes Appearances 'Ben 10: Creation Voltion' *The Royal and the Revenge of the Retaliator (debut by Even) *Ben 10 and A-Nine: Heroes United (crossover special) *Beware and the Battle of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (battling Pikkon) *IAX Returns (crossover with Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed) *The Ultimate Power of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (enhanced evolved) *Enhanced Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (crossover with Ben 10,000: Multi Trixes, main heroes) *The Ultimate Battle: Part 2 (final form of the Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX on a main heroes) 'Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse' *Creation Voltion Omniverse-Zero Hero: Kyurem and the Battle Force of Aliens (during a flashback by Ben) 'Special' *Great Legend War (hired by Fred and Kurt, but fighting of Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Trivia *According to Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX didn't not effective of energy absorption at the Ultimate Fusion Warrior's Neuroshock Blasts, is saved by Kurt. *When Ghost Warrior Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX does not appear.